Leah Parkman
Leah Bethany Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the third daughter and fourth child of Hadley and Adrian Parkman, and the younger twin sister of Mackenzie Parkman. She will possess the abilities of Pyrogenesis, Thermal Shield, Celerity and Negativity Touch. Appearance Leah will have inherited her father's green eyes, along with her younger sister. She and Elsa will be quite similar in appearance. They will both have dark golden hair, which will be long and slightly waving. However, Leah's hair will be slightly shorter and darker in tone. Her skin tone will also tan more easily. When she is grown, she will tend to pick white and pastel coloured clothes to flaunt this fact. Abilities Leah's first ability will be Pyrogenesis. She will be capable of projecting fire from her hands. Normally, the fire will only be emitted from her fingers and palms, but if she wants to create a highly powerful blast, her entire arm can be engulfed in flames. The fire will be hurtled outwards at a rapid speed and she will be able to control where it lands. However, she won't be able to control its behaviour afterwards. She will be immune to her own fire, but won't initially be protected from other fires. Her second ability will be Thermal Shield. Leah will be able to produce a shield which protects against any temperature changes or extreme temperatures. She could use it to protect herself and other people around her. Additionally, she could also for example surround a fire to prevent it from spreading or burning things. Her ability will be effective against both natural temperature changes and thermal-based abilities. Her third ability will be Celerity. This will enable her to accelerate her own speed to different degrees. She will be capable of running at a fast natural speed, amplifying herself just enough to beat a time limit or outrun someone, running quickly enough to make herself blur, travel on water and even fast enough to move through time. Her speed will also enhance her reflexes and senses, allowing them to keep up with her movements. However, she won't be able to move a single part of her body at an enhanced speed without running. Her final ability will be Negativity Touch. Leah will be capable of using this ability to paralyse, inflict pain and kill. She will always require skin contact, lasting for at least few seconds, to do so. It will be an active ability, meaning that she will have to consciously choose to use it. When she first manifests, the amount of time she touches a person for will determine which effect she has - pain requiring the least time, then paralysis and then death - but she will later learn to choose which effect she wants. However, her emotions could affect the choice too. If she is hurt or angry or hates a person she will be more likely to kill, possibly without fully intending to do so. She won't be able to use the ability on herself, but she won't be immune if someone else tried to use it on her. Family & Relationships *Mother - Hadley Parkman *Father - Adrian Parkman *Older brother - David Parkman *Older sister - Zoe Parkman *Older twin sister - Mackenzie Parkman *Younger sister - Elsa Parkman *Younger brother - Robin Parkman History & Future Etymology The name Leah is originally Hebrew, and means "weary", "wild cow" or "gazelle". It also has an Assyrian meaning of "ruler, leader". Her middle name, Bethany, is a Hebrew name meaning "house of figs". Her surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or someone who owns or works in a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters